The Sweetest Thing
by magisterquinn
Summary: [AU] A bunch of oneshots that just pop up randomly in my head. Doesn't follow any one pairing so please don't shoot me, you never know, they may all end up on here. No. 3: RobxStar
1. Travelling Soldier

**Travelling Soldier**

_Summary: A young cadet bound forthe Vietnam warfalls in love with a waitress at a canteen in a small town before he leaves. BBxT. Based on the song by the Dixie Chicks. _

**Author's Note: Now before you take out your torches and pitchforks and turn on me for writing a BBxTerra story, let me explain. I wanted to test my writing ability and how durable there characters can actually be. I don't want to be pigeonholed into being a purely BBxRae writer though that is my preferance, I don't want my bias to get in the way of my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Travelling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks**

* * *

The sun sat heavily on the horizon, its wide frown threatening to sink away into the darkness. And he sat there, still waiting. Watching as the dying light gave way its last ounces of energy to paint the majestic sky. He had just turned 18 and sat on a round rusting oil barrel waiting for the bus, his crisp green army uniform, void of ornamentation, giving away his inexperience. Standing he grabbed hold of his black duffel and made his way into the canteen behind him.

She'd been watching him; all day in fact, that's how long he'd been waiting. Smiling she grabbed a plate of salad and tossed it in front of a greasy looking trucker, giving him a playful wink. He knew her father. She dealt with them all day, truckers, nomads, wanderers, travelers. That's all you would get out here. You could only hear of the adventures they brought here with them, little pieces of lives. The kind she wanted to lead, but here you only listen.

She gave him a grin as the boy in the army greens walked into the canteen, his bulky black duffel slung over his shoulder. He took off his hat and threw the duffel on a seat beside him and sat down, elbows propped, shoulders leaning forward, on the yellowing counter-top. She'd seen him come in 'round noon time. He was wasting his time, the army buses didn't come 'til 10.

"What'll you have?" She asked leaning on the counter across from him, beaming him an irresistible smile.

He gave a smile back, "What's good?"

"The pie," she said, pushing herself off the counter and reaching through the kitchen window to grab a plate. Pumpkin, with whipped cream on top. She gladly placed the pie in front of him and plopped a fork down, "Enjoy, sir," and walked away.

He watched as she tended to other customers. Regulars perhaps, something about the way they treated her. He kept his green eyes locked on her as she'd flirtingly flip her long blonde hair aside, occasionally stopping to re-fix the butterfly clip in her hair. Her smile brightening up the room with genuine affection and a hint of humour.

She came by to grab his plate when he stopped her, resting a gentle hand on her wrist. She looked up in shock but didn't pull away; instead she looked into his eyes. The soft greenness of them seemed to fade away in sadness, his eyebrow turned up, pleading. She wasn't afraid; those eyes weren't something to be afraid of.

"Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low." He was pleading with her. She wanted to say no, she should've said no. But his eyes had caught her and she couldn't. Glancing at the clock, 8:15, she rested her other hand on top of his, giving him that gentle smile again.

"I'll be off in 10; I know somewhere we can go."

* * *

They sat in an old Ferris Wheel seat on the pier not two minutes away from the canteen. Its once vibrant colours now faded, its paint peeling off uncovering browning rust underneath. The tall blades of grass growing around them tickling their arms, the placid hum of the dragonflies providing serenity. The sun was nearly down now; there remained a small wisp of something past the water. A thin line of light as if there was a living city out there, bright and vibrant, somewhere, far away from here.

"I'm sure you've got a boyfriend but I don't care. I've got no one to send a letter to." Not once did he look at her. He would just watch as the sun slowly gave in, until now that it had slowed down so much it's as if they were frozen in time. But she would steal glances of him, out of the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly he turned and looked at her, right in her blue eyes, "Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

She gave him a smile, that slow easy smile, and looked down at his hand shyly resting on his hip and took it her own. And nodded. He gave her a smile back and turned just in time to see the last dying light of the sun snuffed out by some invisible black hand.

* * *

And the letters came.

From and army base in California, in Guam, in Vietnam. He told her of his heart, he told her of his fears.

"When it's getting rough over here, I think of that day sitting down on the pier and I close my eyes and see you pretty smile."

She would anticipate his letters, eagerly waiting by the mailbox for them every week. He was her link, from here to there. She was his hope, from there to here. They held onto each other, if only through those letters. When they came, she would slowly open each one, careful not to disturb its envelope. She kept them under her bed and read them when she was alone, running her fingers over the words, picturing him sitting there writing. Waiting for the time that the letters said, "a soldier's coming home."

"I think it may be love," he once said. She didn't tell him she thought so too.

"Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while."

* * *

One Friday, as the sun was setting again, leaving behind its trails of orange and red in the sky. She stood listening to the radio, watching as her father's friends ate their pies. She smiled in remembrance, he liked the pie here. Suddenly the announcer's voice came on:

"Folks, would you bow your heads," the national anthem played behind him, "for a listed local, Vietnam vet."

* * *

The sun had begun to set again, its orangey glow casting long shadows of trees behind the trees. The darkness would win, they knew that now. No matter how long time would stop, it would have to start again and when it did, the light would die. His funeral was short, no one cared. There was a pastor, a piccolo player and a pretty blonde girl with a butterfly clip in her hair.

She stood and watched as his coffin was lowered into the cold soil. A tear rolled down her cheek as she read the markings on his headstone, "Here lies a soldier." That's all that would be remembered of him, a soldier forever, in stone.

* * *

**A/N: The ending was abrupt but I got carried away in the duality of the sun. I really liked this song and as I listened to the lyrics I immediately thought BBxT, but if you're so completely against this pairing you can either flame me, write a better story or, sinceI didn't name names, just block out the word "blonde" and all other images of any sort of BBxT pairing. **

**Next up, either RobxRae or RobxStar...hmm...**


	2. Transit Story

**Transit-story (Transitory)**

_Summary: Rachel accidentally sits on some one on the train._

**Author's Note: I really like the title of this one. One cuz transit is what we call the subway system and two because Transit-story is a play on transtory which means brief or sudden. Oooo, play on words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**

* * *

**_Ding, ding dong._ The all too familiar chime of the subway doors rang open. Rachel stood just outside of the train, the door landing just a few steps away from her. She looked a bit disgruntled that day, a bit stressed; her hair messily thrown into a bun with strands falling out all over her face. Her purse was sliding down her arm as she turned towards the door, her bulky knapsack nearly knocking a man over behind her. 

She had just put in 8 hours at work and was on her way to her writer's craft class. All the way on the other side of the frikking city. She still had a crowded, sweaty, 40 minute train ride ahead of her. She aggressive shoved her way into the car, dropping her medium double-double on the floor.

"Shit," she said, shoving the tall man who knocked it over aside. She squeezed through the clump of people trying to get in and sat down.

"Excuse me? Miss?" She heard a voice calling from behind her head. _O God_, she thought_, don't tell me._ A finger tapped her from behind. "Miss? Could you get off?"

Rachel jumped up and immediately started apologising. Actually it was more like grovelling for the man's forgiveness. He just looked up at her grinning and tapped the seat beside him, the empty seat. Rachel shut her eyes and swore to herself.

"I really am so sorry, I was aiming for this seat but I missed." She gave him an apologetic smile and sat down. He turned to her and smiled. He had spiky black hair and wore his Oakley shades firmly on his face. Despite his bad boy aura, the man wore a tailored grey suit with a red tie. He reminded her somewhat of a flight attendant.

"It's okay, you weren't looking. It could've happened to anybody," he shrugged, the smile still plastered on his face. He offered his hand, "I'm Richard by the way."

She reached to shake his hand but realised her hands were covered in coffee. She smiled nervously as she wiped her hand on her pants then took his in a hand shake.

"Sorry about that too, I'm Rachel."

"Pleased to meet you Rachel," even with his heavily tinted black sunglasses, she felt as if he were staring right into her eyes, "You know, you should stop apologising so much."

"I'm sorry," she gave an exasperated sigh and they both chuckled, "I'll stop."

"So, where you headed?" He asked. He had turned his whole body towards her, propping his elbow on the window ledge behind him. She retuned the offer and turned back to him.

"I'm headed to the university." She saw his eyebrows rise behind his glasses.

"Oh? You go to-"

"Ha, no. I just take night classes there."

"So why do you look so tired?"

"I work at the Stacey's and I go to writer's craft classes at the university."

"Stacey's? The boutique?" She nodded, "I work near there. I don't think I've ever seen you."

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Well, first of all it's a women's boutique so I would say you have no business going in there in the first place." She watched him lose his cool as he turned away blushing.

"And second, I work inventory at the back. So you might never see me at all during the course of the day. No matter how often you may go in there." He silently chuckled at her last comment, "How about you. I suppose a big businessman like you can afford to waste time and browse around at women's boutiques."

He smiled, "Actually, I work for my uncle's fortune 500 company. Stacey's is one of our smaller branches. I'm in charge of the women's line division." Rachel felt her eyes widen and immediately turned away blushing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. It's just you're man and Sta-"

"It's okay, I told you to stop apologising." How could she when she continuously made as ass of herself in front a perfect stranger? Slowly she turned her body back and faced the front. Her hands busily going through her purse trying to find something to keep her occupied and away from embarrassing herself from the handsomely charming stranger beside her.

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "You're not trying to avoid me now are you?"

"No," she said not looking back, "I'm just looking for… for-for gum." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of gum and offered it to her, "Oh, well… thank you."

He watched as she took it and popped one out, shyly putting it in her mouth and gave the pack back. With one smooth motion, he took out a piece for himself and popped it into his mouth while simultaneously putting the pack back in his pocket. All the while, Rachel still avoided his gaze.

"Oh, come on. You won't let an embarrassing situation deter you fro having a conversation with me now are you?"

"Maybe." He fixed himself up on the seat and straightened his jacket.

"Okay, how's this? Let's start over. Forget completely about the seat, the business, the gum and just completely start over." He stuck his hand out again, "Hi, I'm Richard."

Rachel hesitantly took his hand and shook it, "I-I'm Rachel."

He smiled, "Hey Rachel, nice to meet you. Nice day isn't it?"

She chuckled to herself at how stupid this was, "Yes, yes it is a nice day, Richard."

"Nice to see you agree with me." They sat there and talked about completely neutral subjects that could possibly bring up any embarrassment from either side. Station after station passed through the window behind them.

"So Richard, what colour are you eyes?"

"My eyes?" He was taken aback by the question, "We-well, here let me show you." He reached for his glasses when the train came to a stop. Rachel frantically looked around her to see what station it was. _Shit_. It was her stop.

"Sorry Richard, but it's my stop. It was nice talking to you," She stood up and slipped her purse back up her arm again and wobbled under the weight of her knapsack. She quickly held onto a bar and made her way through the crowd and out of the car.

"Wait! Rachel!" She heard him calling behind her, "Rachel! Can I-" His voice was muffled quite by the sound of the steel train doors closing. She stood there just outside of the train watching him through the windows, frantically trying to tell her something. The train began to speed away as she shook her head and raised her arms in a gesture; mouthing 'I don't understand' to the charming young man she just met in the train. She watched smiling as his figure disappeared with a blur of the train through the darkened tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: This is wierd writing this cuz I actualy observed something like it happening. I saw some woman accidentally sit on a guy in the subway and at the end he asked for number. I thought it was so sweet and romantic. I think they're both really OOC but whatever.. I hate this pairing so F them. **

**Next up? ROBSTAR!**


	3. One Fine Day

**One Fine Day**

_Summary: Starfire pines after Robin from afar._

**Author's Note: This is my first fic that pertains to the show. I'm conviced though I don't actually know the show well enough to write more so I stick to AUs. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or One Fine Day by the Chiffons.**

**

* * *

**Starfire watched the birds fly along the side of the tower, her slim body floating along merrily beside them. The bright sun shone on her face as a slight summer breeze swept her hair back. He eyes were closed as she hummed a tune she recently heard on the radio. 

_One fine day _

Robin seldom allowed her to use his because he said she would 'mess up his presets', but when he saw that she was upset at not being able to listen to the 'songs of love' he bought her one of her own. A smaller, pinker version of his. Kind of the same tint of pink he turned when she over-excitedly hugged him, nearly crushing his ribs. After that, she and the small stereo were impossible to turn down, much to the rest of the tower's dismay.

_You'll look at me_

_And you will know our love was _

_Meant to be_

"Farewell friends, I shall see you again tomorrow," she called out as the small blue jays flew away. Looking around she spotted Beast Boy and Robin training below. It was a strange new technique she had recently seen them using. Robin would throw a small disk and Beast Boy would morph into a dog and catch it. She wasn't sure how that would help but Robin would call to Beast Boy and invite him to get 'exercise' so it must have been a new training method.

Starfire floated to a nearby tree as she watched Robin repeatedly throw the little blue disk and Beast Boy catch it. She did this often, secretly watch Robin. She knew he would gladly spend time with her if she wished but she understood that he needed time for himself. But she couldn't help herself; she had always been drawn to him. And now wasn't any different.

_One fine day _

_You're gunna want me for your girl_

_The arms I long for _

_Will open wide_

_And you'll be proud to have me _

_By your side_

Of course, it had been obvious to the rest of the team that Starfire was infatuated with their spiky haired little leader just as much as Boy pined after Raven. Although, at least Beast Boy could hide his affection at least some of the time while Starfire swooned every time Robin entered a room.

_Though I know you're the _

_Kind of boy_

_Who only wants to run around_

_I'll keep waiting and _

_Someday darling_

_You'll come to me when you want to settle down_

She would often stare out the window, her head leaning on her hands and watch as Robin did his extensive training regiment by the rocks. Or the others would catch her not eating and merely watching Robin through the corners of her eyes. At times she would even audibly sigh or accidentally let whispers slip from her mouth even with him in the room. No one knew whether Robin didn't care or if he was just plain stupid.

_One fine day _

_We'll meet once more_

_And then you'll want the love you _

_Threw away before_

At this point even Starfire herself had admitted that she was hopelessly in love with their fearless leader but it wasn't anytime soon that he would return her feelings. But being the optimistic Tamaranean that she was, she still hoped and prayed that his covered little eyes would finally open and find her standing right there waiting.

_One fine day_, she hummed to herself, _you'll look at me and you will know that our love was meant to be_. She was so engrossed in the song in her head that she hadn't seen a blue disk headed right for head.

_One fine day _

_You're gunna want me for your girl_

"Starfire?" She awoke to find herself in Robin's arms, "Oh, thank God you're okay. I'm so sorry. What were you doing up in a tree anyways?"

Star shook the dizziness out of her head, "I was, observing… a bird." She smiled as she saw the worried look on his face turn to a grin. She looked up above her and saw a few clouds pass by.

"It is one fine day, is it not Robin?" He just smiled and helpd her up.

"Yes, Star, it _is_ one fine day."

* * *

**A/N: I love this song. If you've read my other stuff, you'd know that I'd referenced it in _Making Mr. Right_. If you haven't read my stuff, please do so. Even though I used it there, it best reflects the RobStar relationship, or lack thereof. **

**Next! I don't actually know... something with Cyborg, poor guy never gets anything.**


End file.
